


The shortest Thoki fanfic:

by hgiel



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel, Norse Mythology, Norse Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other, This is the stupidest thing ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing that Loki is happy to help Thor with…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shortest Thoki fanfic:

Thor: I need a horse!  
Loki: Give me nine months!


End file.
